Broken Hands
by Tuesday Carter
Summary: Stella Allets is the mayor's daughter, and nobody thought that she could do any harm. But during a severe panic attack she found herself stabbing the maid. At court she was given a choice, a detention camp or jail. She already knew the background of Camp, and when she goes there she knew off the bat the truth. But she didn't know that there still could be love in a place like this.


Chapter One

[10 Days Before]

It was clear to Stella that she was obviously going to get punished, she stayed calm as her lawyer and the judge argued back and forth until finally she was charged guilty for attempted murder, which was not true. Not completely anyway, but she found no use trying to prove her point. The judge was already red-faced and broken down, no need to add to the pressure. She made a mental note in her mind to never become a judge in the future. The judge looked at her straight in the eye, not one fleck of sympathy in his face.

"Look here kid," She looked, "I'm going to give you a choice. Camp Green Lake, or jail."

Stella thought about it, neither was a good choice. Stella knew the soul purpose for camp, and knew things that the directors didn't want anyone to know. But it was better than jail…Maybe.

"Camp Green Lake, please" Stella said softly, the judge banged his mallet against the podium.

"18 months, Camp Green Lake." Stella glanced towards her father, who sat next to her, disappointment etched in his expression. When her trial was over her father dared not to look at Stella, but she understood the feeling. He would be questioned, he would be mocked, and worst of all he might lose his job as the mayor. Stella knew that it wasn't her fault that she did it. She was in the middle of a panic attack, but the judge didn't know. But Stella was an easy going girl and let it slide.

After 10 days past, and after a decent amount of 'Good-byes', hugs and kisses, Stella finally left. She was seated in uncomfortably in a yellow bus with handcuffs around her small wrists. The guard sat up in the front behind the driver and was seemingly dozing off, but it was hard to tell, since he was wearing tinted glasses. The bus bumped over a few rocks, jolting the bus; making the guard sit up quickly, hands on the riffle on his lap, after realizing it was a bump on the dirt road, the guard slumped back in his seat. Stella looked out the window, it was a desert. There were weeds and rocks lining the road, and dozens and dozens of holes, covering the entire mass of land. There were a few orange figures moving around, and a camp, right in the middle. 'We're here' Stella thought, clutching her back pack tighter. The bus, as if on cue, stopped and let out a hiss of air as the doors opened. The guard yawned and stood up, still carrying his riffle. He walked over to Stella, and removed the cuffs. He led her down the aisle to the door.

"Bye", the driver said; Stella nodded in response. The guard led her to a man who was standing and smiling, as if he expected her.

"Hello Stella Allets!" He said cheerfully, he had a bad sun burn on his nose and crooked teeth,

"Be safe" The guard mumbled then left, hopping back on the bus, the man still smiled at her,

"My name is Mr. Pendanski. Just three simple words; pen, dance key." Stella nodded, Mr. Pendanski led Stella into a small wooden cabin off to the side. He opened the door for her, as she stepped in. A rush of cool air relieved Stella as she looked around. A man in a cowboy hat was sitting on a desk chewing and spitting out shells from sunflower seeds.

"Hello there" He said, he had a thick Texan accent. Stella smiled weakly at him, she couldn't help but notice that both men had two shot guns in there belts. The man caught Stella staring and laughed,

"Don't worry, wouldn't waste a bullet on you, these are for the lizards." Stella let out a breath, "My name is Mr. Sir, you shall call me that only. This ain't a Girl's Scout Camp." Stella nodded again,

"Did you see any fences or guard tower out there?" Stella shook her head, "That's 'cause we don't need 'em. We got the only water for at least 100 miles. You want to run away? Go ahead." Mr. Sir looked at Stella, waiting for her reply. "I won't run away Mr. Sir" She said, her voice raspy and dry. Mr. Sir smiled, then he turned around in his swivel chair and didn't say anything. Mr. Pendanski led Stella out side again,

"Those are the tents," He said pointing towards orange colored tents everywhere,

"That was Mr. Sir's cabin" He said jerking his thumb back,

"And that," He said pointing towards a bigger cabin, "Is the Warden's Cabin" Stella nodded,

"We have one rule at this camp, don't upset the Warden" Stella nodded once more.

"You'll be staying at Tent D, D for diligence. The boys won't harm you, I'm sure." Stella walked behind Mr. Pendanski who was walking towards a tent and held the flap open for her. Inside it smelled like dirt and sweat. There were boys laying in cots and messing around and laughing. Some were sleeping and others were fanning their faces.

"Boys, this is Stella Allets" Everyone looked up as it became deathly silent.

"She's a girl" A Hispanic boy said, frowning. Mr. Pendanski nodded,

"She'll be staying with us, now be good. I have to run down to Tent C and settle a fight." Then he rushed out, leaving Stella in a room full of sweaty, grumpy and tired boys.

"Hi" The Hispanic boy said, "I'm Magnet." I nodded and smiled, a fake smile of course.

"That's X-Ray" He said pointing to a dark skinned boy with dirty glasses,

"Armpit" He continued pointing towards another dark skinned boy who was plump,

"Squid" He nodded towards a boy with a bandana wrapped around his head and a piece of wood in his mouth, the boy smiled at Stella.

"Caveman" A boy with brown curly hair and soft brown eyes smiled warmly at her,

"Zero" Magnet said, pointing to another dark skinned boy who had an afro and was sitting quietly, avoiding conversation.

"And finally, Zigzag." Magnet finished, patting a shoulder of a boy who was taller than the rest, not that tall, but tall. He had blonde hair which stuck out in places, and big dark blue eyes that scanned Stella.

"He's the weird one in this group" X-Ray joked,

"Yeah, I read his file, he suffers from…uh…Acute Paranoia." Squid added, Zigzag glared at them and then turned towards Stella, he looked her up and down and walked around her.

"You sure she's not a spy." Stella looked up and stared at Zigzag, then back at Squid who had a 'Told you' kind of expression on his face.

"Yes, I'm sure I'm not a spy." Stella said quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear. Zigzag licked his lips then shrugged and sat down on his cot and stared at the ceiling of the tent. Stella shifted her weight between her feet. Magnet noticed first and stood up,

"This is your cot" He informed, kicking a bed that was next to Squid's and X-Ray's. Stella nodded and set down her things on the cot and sat down, looking at her hands. After a moment's silence, Armpit asked,

"What are you in for" Everyone looked at her, curious. Stella blushed and hid her face beneath her blonde hair,

"Attempted murder" She said shamefully, Squid made a noise like a squeak.

"I-I s-s-stabbed the m-maid…b-but I d-didn't m-m-mean t-to." Stella stuttered.

"Well boys, get to know each other well with Stella? Okay, get in a circle we'll have a chat!" Mr. Pendanski's cheerful voice broke through the silence.

Stella sat nervously between Squid and Zigzag, Mr. Pendanski went around the circle asking what they did wrong and what illness they suffer. Until, of course, they came to Stella. She stayed silent, her heart beating fast and loud. Mr. Pendanski smiled and asked again. After few minutes past he asked a final time, then he grinned.

"You think you're perfect because you're the mayor's daughter huh?" Mr. Pendanski asked, Stella shrunk in her seat, blushing. Mr. Pendaksi pulled out a file,

"This is yours, let's see what you did" Stella sank down lower,

"Stabbed the maid" Pendanski began,

"Ruined house hold furniture." Stella shut her eyes,

"Burned half the house." Stella squeezed her hands together,

"Skipped school, stole…" The list went on and on until he reached the illnesses.

"Ah, let's see here. Insomnia, panic attacks, ADHD, ADD, paranoia, and avoidant personality disorder." Then Pendanski slammed the file shut. Stella had her head down and silent tears rolled down her cheeks. Squid rubbed her back and pulled her in to a hug which she excepted gratefully.

"It's okay" He whispered calmly, and for once she believed.


End file.
